


nothing lasts

by Fadeddancer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Kinda?, Tubbo is sad, he didn't actually jump i promise, implied suicide, no beta we die like tubbo thinks tommy did, sad tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadeddancer/pseuds/Fadeddancer
Summary: here you go!! free angst!!spoilers for tubbo's dec. 16th stream :)
Relationships: None, it's all platonic you rats
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	nothing lasts

Tubbo gazed up at the pillar. There was almost nothing left of Logstedshire except for a large crater where Tommy's base had once been. The surrounding area was barren and silent. The silence was almost _suffocating._ Rain poured down from the heavens, soaking Tubbo to the bone. It was cold.

He _couldn't_ have, could he? _Surely not._

He'd wander around and find Tommy passed out in the wreckage and take him back to L'manburg. Tommy would wake and he'd be there to comfort him and tell him that he was _home._ That he could finally stay in L'manburg and nobody would ever tell him to leave again. That they'd be together forever, _for sure this time._

Or, maybe he'd run into Tommy on the way home, both of them heading back to L'manburg. Tommy would have set up camp halfway and stopped for the night, and to get out of the rain. He would invite Tubbo into his tent and forgive him, and they'd complain about the smell of fish while cooking it on the fire. They'd show up to L'manburg and everyone would be ecstatic to see Tommy again. Big Q would give him a bone-crushing hug and Fundy would slap him on the shoulder and give him a warm welcome.

Perhaps Tommy was already back in the city, waiting on the outskirts for someone to spot him and take him in secretly. Maybe Niki would stumble upon his hiding spot and offer him sanctuary.

Or, _Dream could find him._

Or,

Or...

The image of his best friend stepping off that platform flashed through his mind. Quickly at first, gone in a flash, and he willed it to never come back. He wouldn't have!

He wouldn't have...

Would he?

The image was stuck in his head now. It played over and over and over again, like a disc stuck on repeat. Tears welled up in Tubbo's eyes, and he scrubbed at his face with his sleeve.

_He wouldn't have._

He found it harder to convince himself of this the closer he got to home.

Home.  
_Tommy might never come home again._

"Tubbo?" a voice called from the doorway. Tubbo looked up to see Fundy at the door. "You okay, bud?"

The president was silent. A clouded, glassy look came to his eyes and he tightened his jaw to keep the tears from falling.

"We may need to arrange a funeral."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed!! constructive criticism is always welcome ^.^
> 
> that clip fucking destroyed me oh my goddddd  
> i only spent like 15 minutes on this don't judge ;_;


End file.
